


I Do

by Joe_Reaves



Series: The Wedding [3]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas says I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

Lucas was practically vibrating as he waited with Deb for the signal that it was time to go. He'd been waiting for this day for so long. It wasn't that he didn't know Joe was in it for the long haul. Joe wasn't the kind for one night stands and was totally faithful. Since his first wife had cheated on him, he hated infidelity. So getting married really wouldn't change anything, but it was important to him.

It meant that Joe had finally laid the ghost of his first marriage and was willing to take that step again, that he trusted Lucas to mean it when he said forever. And it meant that he could stand up in front of everyone and say that Joe loved him enough to marry him. He wanted to be able to wear Joe's ring so that everyone could see that Joe was his.

It made him feel ten feet tall to know he'd have a symbol everyone could see saying that he and Joe were permanent. He bounced again. "Is it time yet?" he asked Deb eagerly.

She sighed. "Lucas, don't make me beat you with a rock. Shut up, stand still, and at least pretend to be a grown up."

Lucas stuck his tongue out at her and then grinned. "Can't. I'm too happy and you sound like Gina now."

Before she could reply, the music started and he cheered under his breath. "Yes! Time to go. Come on Deb, you have to escort me down the aisle."

"Yes, Lucas," she said patiently. "I know. I was at the rehearsal just like you were." She shook her head and kissed him on the cheek gently. "Good luck, Lucas. Although right now I have no clue what Joe sees in you."

He held his arm out for her to take and she led him down the path to the beach where the registrar was waiting. She smiled as she saw Warren, looking very serious and important, leading Joe in from the other side of the awning. They met in the middle and stepped to one side, leaving Joe and Lucas standing next to one another in front of the man who would marry them.

Lucas smiled at Joe, hardly able to believe this was really happening. Joe grinned back and Lucas couldn't help but wriggle happily. He reached out and took Joe's hand, squeezing it as they turned to face the registrar.

He was glad they hadn't decided to write their own vows because he'd never have been able to remember what he wanted to say. He'd suggested it but Joe had looked at him with a deer caught in headlights expression and he'd dismissed the idea. He didn't want Joe to be uncomfortable and he knew Joe didn't think he had much of a way with words. He would have loved anything Joe had come up with, but he hadn't told him that. The actual words weren't really that important; what was was that Joe was standing here in front of their friends and family and telling everyone he wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives. That thought made him feel all warm inside and he stopped listening to what the registrar was saying. All he could concentrate on was the feel of Joe's hand in his, but, with a little subtle prompting from Joe, he managed to get all his responses out in the right places.

Suddenly it dawned on him. This was it; they were actually getting married, legally married. He looked up at Joe nervously, what if he screwed this up and Joe got hurt again? Vaguely he heard the registrar say that they were now married and he realised it was a bit late to be having doubts. Joe turned to face him and he smiled weakly, trying to pretend he wasn't on the verge of a panic attack. Then Joe's hands were at his waist, pulling him closer so that they could kiss. It wasn't the passionate embrace that their kisses usually turned into; neither of them seemed capable of a simple kiss without it becoming something much more heated. Instead it was gentle, loving, reassuring. He wrapped his arms around Joe and tilted his head slightly, slipping his tongue into Joe's mouth, savouring the moment. Just like always, Joe knew exactly what he needed. Lucas felt loved, safe, and very, very precious. He knew that's how Joe felt about him, but now he was showing him, on the beach, in front of everyone. He sighed softly and pulled back, resting his forehead on Joe's shoulder, just staying like that for a moment, wishing they would never have to move. He tilted his head back and smiled at Joe, at his new husband. His smile became brighter and he pulled him even closer, holding him tightly.

Whispering in his ear he said, "I love you, Joe," and felt the embrace get even tighter for a second. When he looked at Joe again he saw the love in his eyes, but the normal heat was back again and he grinned wickedly. Practically pouncing, he latched onto Joe's mouth and started a much hotter, more passionate kiss.

He could feel the moment Joe decided to forget about the fact they were being watched by the registrar and all their friends. His hands started slowly caressing Lucas' back and the kiss became even more intense as they tried to wrap themselves around each other. Lucas moaned into the kiss and ran his blunt nails over Joe's back, clinging to him like ivy on a tree.

They might have stayed like that for a lot longer but the mood was suddenly shattered when they were deluged with cold water. They leapt apart, both yelling in shock and turned to glare at Warren who was holding an empty bowl and grinning like a lunatic.

"It's a good job you're both male or you'd be in danger of making me a big brother before the end of the wedding the way you're carrying on," he told them. "Save all the smooching for the honeymoon; I don't want to watch you two getting it on and neither does anyone else."

"I wouldn't mind," Gina said with a wicked smile.

"Me either," Corey added softly.

Lucas groaned and buried his head in Joe's shoulder again, embarrassed by how carried away they'd been and at their friends' teasing. "Can we skip the reception and just go on the honeymoon now?" he asked Joe plaintively.

"Unfortunately not," Joe said dryly. "But maybe we can bribe the pilot to push Warren out of the plane halfway home." He sighed. "Why do I put up with you again, brat?"

"Are you talking to me or your husband?" Warren asked with a grin, which turned to laughter when Joe tried to glare at him.

"Come on," Deb told them. "You have to eat and listen to speeches and then dance before you can slip away. The sooner you get started, the sooner you can be alone together doing what newly-weds normally do."

Lucas looked at Joe again and smiled softly. Newly-weds, he liked the sound of that.


End file.
